The Christmas Hate List
by Lizzy0305
Summary: Most people have a wishlist for Christmas, but Severus Snape is not most people - he has a hate list. There are five things Severus hates about the season, but with Harry Potter's help, he gets reminded of the one thing he still loves about the Holidays.
1. Five Things Severus Hates About Xmas

_It's Christmas season!_

 _I haven't written anything Christmasy since A Changing World and I think that's very rude of me. So here you go, a christmas story, served with a lot of fluff, sprinkled with some smut, wrapped up in humour, and told in seven short chapters. Everything is written, so I'll have all the chapters up till the 25th, you have nothing to worry about.  
Hope you'll enjoy this!_

* * *

🎄 🎄 🎄 **Five Thing Severus Hates About Christmas** 🎄 🎄 🎄

 **o.O.o**

There were many things Severus Snape disliked. Children was obviously one of them. It wasn't that there weren't any individuals who showed potential and were quiet surprisingly a decent conversationalist too, it was more of a dislike of the whole student body altogether. One by one they might be clever, or interested in their studies, or even funny, but when together they were incredibly stupid.

A prime example could be the great Dragonpox epidemic that recently rendered half the school unable to function, given more students were in the Infirmary, than in lectures. It all started with one individual, a very bright and promising Ravenclaw. She was hospitalized and isolated and could have been gone home by Christmas. But, obviously, her fellow Ravenclaws (supposedly cleverest of all the houses) had to pay her a secret visit one night and the pox got out. It took them a week to round up all the sick children but by the time they did, the school almost emptied.

Even Potter (Professor Potter now, if one gave respect where it was due) wasn't among the things Severus hated, though the boy did everything to achieve said status as a child. With age, like a delicious scotch, he matured though, and allowing him to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts was one of the best decisions Severus had ever made. Potter was liked among the students, his teaching habits, although in high contrast to Severus' brought good results. The rest of the staff obviously adored him and even Severus didn't have a reason to complain. He did notice that some of the students were fawning after Potter, making Valentine's Day almost unbearable, but he knew (hoped) that the young professor was intelligent enough not exploit or reciprocate these feelings. Besides, even Severus had to admit the children's preference wasn't ill-founded – not that he noticed of course, but Minerva took it upon herself to regularly remind Severus what a fetchingly handsome man Harry had become.

Regardless (and contrary to popular belief), not many things could bring forth the strong and fiery feeling of hate in Severus. He was not a hateful person, just perhaps a realist, who saw the world to what it was, and did not like it at all. There were even some things he loved with reserved passion like magic, his morning cup of coffee, and muggle fantasy literature.

Now, Christmas… Christmas he hated with passion. Not the whole festivity of course, he did have a heart and all, but there were five things he absolutely loathed about the holiday.

It was not like this all his life. He had a youth, when Christmas meant the same as it did to everyone. Love, food, gifts and all that nonsense. But of course, his father managed to ruin that, the same way he managed to ruin almost everything.

He was nine by that time, his powers still repressed most of the time, but accidental magic became more and more an issue. Christmas arrived, and Severus awaited the morning like all the other children. There were even if not many but still some boxes under the tree, boxes mostly for him. There were two he remembered vividly. The Lord of the Rings trilogy and a plastic dragon.

There was something he found fascinating about muggles even back then. He knew he was a wizard and it was incredible to think that muggles (because, surprisingly Tolkien _was_ just a muggle) could come up with these creatures and stories when they were not part of the Wizarding world. He had adored the Hobbit, read it when he was seven. Fantasy became his favourite genre because of it and there was something in that gold loving serpent Smaug, he simply loved as a child.

He was beyond happy that Christmas day. With his father out of the house, Eileen started reading him the first book while he played with the dragon. It was a beautiful night and even the week that followed was packed with adventures that he and Smaug the dragon went on together. He would not put down the plastic toy, it sat with them even at the kitchen table. Until it did not.

Accidental magic happens when one's emotions are high – hate or love it matters not. This time it was love. The plastic toy came alive. It moved on its own and pushed itself from Severus' palm up in the air and flew over his head, wings brushing Severus' black hair. His happy giggling drew in his father and the dragon attacked the enemy. The toy ended up in the bin, and his mother with a black eye. They never celebrated Christmas after that.

* * *

🎄 🎄 🎄 _To Be Continued_ 🎄 🎄 🎄


	2. Presents

🎄 🎄 🎄 **Presents 🎄 🎄 🎄**

 **o.O.o**

Severus hated giving presents.

It wasn't the idea of presents he hated but the pressure on giving the right gift, the perfect one the receiver would actually like and use. It was hard to pick the right present for people you knew best, imagine picking something for a person you barely knew.

Had he pulled McGonagall or Hagrid or Flitwick or, god forbid, even Potter for that stupid Secret Santa, he would have an easy job. Minerva loved blankets, the chequered the better, Hagrid loved anything related to beasts, Flitwick collected miniature muggle car models he had to put together himself, and Potter would be actually happy with anything Quidditch related – Severus even knew his favourite team as the man would not shut up about their latest victory.

But just what the hell was he supposed to get for Professor Sinistra?

He did not remember socializing with the woman in the last twenty years, he doubted he ever said a word to her outside of school matters. Did she like scarfs? Did she wear earrings? Did she read?

The mystery lingered as Severus watched her during breakfasts, lunches and dinners, day after day getting closer to Christmas but he saw no clue as to what the woman might enjoy. She wore no earrings, or any other jewellery, Severus never heard her speak with passion about her subject like Sprout or Hagrid did, even more, he rarely heard her speak at all.

Unless, of course, Potter was present. During those times, the two professors wouldn't shut up. They would gossip about the students, about their mischiefs during classes even about their dating preferences, though why Potter would care about the older Mallory brother's dating habits with Miss Caraway, was beyond Severus.

The solution lingered at the front of his mind for days, but he did not want to reach out to grab it. It was simple: he could just ask Potter. Sinistra and him seemed social, the man could be helpful. But, like to Sinistra, Severus hardly spoke to Potter more than he had to. He was one of his professors, sure, and they did discuss the Defence Against the Dark Arts lectures more than was necessary perhaps, but only because Potter was still a reasonably fresh Professor and Severus was unwilling to allow mediocre lectures at Hogwarts.

Then one day, he found Potter reading alone in the teacher's room and, given Christmas was just around the corner, he gave up and spoke.

"So, Potter, you seem friendly with Professor Sinistra."

"You cannot ask for help with the gifts, Snape."

 _Busted_ , Severus thought. "And I am not," he denied. "I was just attempting a conversation."

Potter slowly lowered the magazine in his hand and looked up at Snape. There was a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. "Convers ahead. I'm listening."

His dislike for the man at that moment was borderline hatred, but Severus did not allow such strong emotions to come forth when thinking about Harry Potter. He took a deep breath and sat down on the other armchair, closest to Potter.

"Where are you spending the holiday?" He asked lightly, feigning interest as if it would not be perfectly clear what he was after. "Will you visit…?" Severus' voice faltered as he wasn't sure who would Potter actually visit. The Weasleys? Surely they were still the closest thing the young man had to a family. Was Potter and Ginevra Weasley still an item? What was going on with Granger and Weasley? "… your family?" He finished.

Potter's mouth twitched, and Severus just glared daggers at him. "Yes, we'll have a Christmas dinner on the twenty-fifth.

"Who's we?" The question slipped out, unwanted.

Finally, Potter cracked and laughed out loud. "Come on, Snape," he said, giving a small slap to Severus' leg that sent a sudden and unexpected heat to Severus' tummy. "You know perfectly well with whom I spend Christmas! I'm always at the Burrow. Out with it, what's this about? You did pick Aurora, didn't you?"

"Perhaps," Severus answered, sitting straighter in his chair.

"Alright," Potter started nodding. "I am not unwilling to help."

"Oh, of course," Severus sneered. "What do you want in return for the information."

Potter's eyes glinted dangerously. "Teddies."

Severus stared for a moment, then, "Excuse me?"

"I want to get some toys or something for the children in the Infirmary. I don't like that they have to spend Christmas here."

"Well, maybe if they had some brain and not spread the pox…" Severus noted under his breath.

"They are kids who wanted to see their sick friend." Potter said with a shrug. "Don't be heartless."

Severus couldn't care less about the idiots who condemned themselves to a sickbed, but he did care about a hint for Sinistra's Christmas present, so he acquiesced. "Go, buy whatever you want."

"Come with me," said Potter suddenly.

Severus bristled. "Why on Merlin's beard would I do that?"

"Snape, there's about fifty kids in the Infirmary. That's a lot of teddy bears."

"And you think I care, because…?"

"Maybe we can find something for Aurora, too…" Potter suggested, feigning nonchalance.

"Oh," Severus thought about it for half a second then said. "Alright."

* * *

🎄 🎄 🎄 _To Be Continued_ 🎄 🎄 🎄


	3. Snow

_If you're here for a serious plot, i'm sorry. This is as fluffy as a samoyed pup. and as serious as well._

* * *

🎄 🎄 🎄 **Snow** 🎄 🎄 🎄

 **o.O.o**

They went to muggle London the next day. The weather was nice even though the snow was gently falling. Snow was another thing, Severus hated more than anything. Obviously, the hatred wasn't for the fresh snow that crunched under his feet, it was for the sludge that covered London. Brown and grey, wet and dirty, it was incredibly disgusting as cars drove through it and splashed the commuters on the sidewalk.

Snow, of course, had its beauty, appreciated best among the high mountains of Scotland preferably watched from inside with a fire blazing close by. Hogwarts under the snow was a sight Severus could never get bored of. Even London now, if one looked up not onto the streets was pretty. Churches and trees dressed in all white, the whole city muted – there was indeed a certain kind of beauty in it.

Muggle London, like its Wizarding sister was all decked up for the holidays. Christmas trees were at every toyshop, fairy lights strung along shop-windows twinkled merrily at them as they went inside to buy up half their toy collection. They decided to buy some Muggle and Wizarding board games so that the children can at least have some fun while spending their days at the Infirmary. Well, Potter decided it, and Severus still needed the hint about what to buy for Sinistra, so he went along.

Done with all the shopping, Potter dragged him to a pub for a late lunch. He had a hearty stew, while Severus ordered a Shepard's pie. They had a nice, warm mulled wine after their lunch to set them up for the cold outside.

"If you're done dragging me half-way across London, care to finally share the secret what Sinistra would enjoy?" Severus inquired as he warmed his hands on the mug.

"What do you think? You must have some idea."

He stared at Potter for a moment then frowned. "You honestly believe I would sit here, had I even a single clue what she likes?"

"Really?" Potter looked at him. "You worked with Aurora in the last… what twenty years? And nothing?"

Severus shrugged, uncaringly. "Astronomy never interested me. We've been civil, but we never got close. Why, do you happen to know all your colleagues?"

"To a certain degree, sure."

"What would you give me?" Severus asked suddenly. He blamed the mulled wine for his big mouth.

Potter grinned over his mug. "A chemistry set."

"You little…" Severus swallowed the last part of the insulting sentence as their waiter came by and dropped the check on the table. Potter payed the bill and soon they were out of the pub, walking on sludge covered streets. Severus could feel the wet cold slowly seep into his boots. There were no words how much he hated snow.

"You know," Potter said, sounding thoughtful, "You should socialize a bit. Get to know the people you work with. You might be surprised at what you find."

"I know the people I work with as much as I care to." Severus said. "Don't make assumptions based on one single professor."

"Flitwick?" Potter asked expectantly all of a sudden.

"Having problems, too?" Severus smirked. "Easy. Modell cars."

"Madam Pomfrey?" Came the next question.

"Are you testing me, Potter?"

"Yes," grinned the idiot.

"Then at least give a little challenge. Knitting yarn. Elf-woven. Next?"

"Me?" He asked, stopping in the middle of the street, looking intently at Severus.

There was something in that moment as they stood on the street, something in Potter's eyes that Severus just couldn't decipher. The light from the whiskey shop glinted in that warm gaze. Something stirred in Severus' memory. A night many years ago… a bottle with amber liquid… two glasses…

"Whiskey…" he said quietly, his eyes drown to the many bottles presented in the shop window.

"What?" Potter murmured, confused. "I don't drink whiskey."

"Not you," Severus smirked. "Aurora!"

Potter stared at him for a few seconds then his gaze too, followed Severus' and finally realized what Severus meant. "Oh, yes, that's why we're here. This is her favourite shop."

"She collects whiskey. She told me about it, a couple years ago. We shared a few glasses for my birthday." Severus remembered now, thought back fondly of the smoky taste in his mouth. Aurora had a very distinct, but excellent taste in drinks.

Amazed, Potter grabbed his arm and stopped him before he could walk inside. "How does she know your birthday?"

Severus smiled at him. "You should socialize a bit, Potter. Get to know the people you work with." He said sweetly then went inside the shop. Motionless, Potter just spluttered, mumbling something under his breath.

It took him half an hour but the bottle of Laphfroaig was the most perfect gift he could find. He felt a slight heat in his cheek as the owner, seeing his keen interest, had presented them with a small tasting. It was an exquisite experience, one fully lost on Potter, who disliked the drink.

Afterwards, they apparated back to Hogwarts, sending all the packages ahead so they would not need to carry them. The travel right after the drinks didn't sit well in Severus' stomach and he hold on to Potter a moment longer, feeling dizzy.

"You okay, Snape?" Came the concerned question.

"Yes," said Severus as he opened his eyes.

Potter was still close to him, he could catch a faint scent of his cologne. It was fresh, ocean like. He felt even dizzier but this time it wasn't because of the alcohol. It was dark already, but light twinkled in the castle's many windows.

They were alone. The silence was almost numbing. It was like a great pressure on his ears, making his heartbeat seem loud as drums.

Concerned green eyes kept watching him.

He stepped away hastily, and freshly fallen soft snow crunched under his feet. He took another step back, but the snow made the small motion scream in the silence between them, betraying him and his cowardly retreat. There were no words how much he hated this snow right now, even if this was fresh and soft.

Thankfully, he didn't have time to think about what he just wanted to do, because a snowball smacked into his face. He glared at Potter, but, of course, it couldn't be him. He saw no movement at all from the man.

As if to confirm that, Potter rose his hands in surrender, trying his best not to laugh. "It wasn't me, I swear."

"Whoever it was-" he couldn't finish the threat as another ball was thrown at him. It hit close to his neck and all the snow went under his shirt. Ice cold water was suddenly slowly running down his chest. He hissed loud as he felt every drop as it streamed further down.

Potter laughed out, then covered his mouth with his hand as if hoping to hide the sound.

Severus just scowled at him, then flicked his wand and the next snowball smacked against Potter's nape.

"Oi!" The young man cried but the snow must have melted there too, because suddenly his eyes went round and he started doing a weird dance, while trying to scoop out the rest of the icy water from under his coat and shirt.

Another ball came at Severus and then one more and then three at once and suddenly Severus felt a body collide against him and sweep him off his feet. They fell together into the soft snow, making, perhaps the weirdest snow angel of them all.

"Why would you have done this?" Severus hissed at Potter, trying to shake the soft, fluffy snow off his face.

"There are snowballs coming at us!" Potter told him slowly, as if the situation would have eluded Severus up until this point.

"Well, good job keeping the snow off us, Potter," Severus sneered. "Good job indeed."

He was utterly covered in snow. He could feel the cold stuff trapped between their bodies, it was everywhere in his hair, it was in his neck, turning slowly into icy water. It was on his face, on his lips melting slowly. He had some on his palm, too, and numb fingers closed around it.

He smacked Potter with a handful of it.

Potter sat up on his knees immediately, staring with utter disbelief at Severus. A spelled snowball hit his head, but he didn't seem to care. He just raised an eyebrow at Severus.

"Don't you dare." Severus said sternly.

But Potter dared, and the next moment Severus felt snow in his mouth. He pushed Potter off himself and then grabbed his messy, wet, black hair, pressing him face first in the soft, white ground. He let go for only a moment and Potter rose already, tackling him again back into the snow blindly as he had snow even under his glasses. His face was red and frost-bitten, his fingers turned into icicles, just like Severus', yet they kept fighting.

It was the most ridiculous thing Severus had done in his whole life and had anyone ever question him about it, he would deny everything. Potter just laughed, delusional like a madman, wriggling in the snow trying to cover his bare neck and face but in vain. Severus was mercilessly ladling snow to all the exposed areas no matter how hard Potter was gigging.

He was on top of Potter, straddling the trashing body, trying to hold it firmly between his thighs. He had one of Potter's hand pinned to the ground already, when the man cried out between gasps of laughter.

"Mercy! Have mercy!" He pleaded.

Severus stopped, panting and fell into the snow next to Potter. They lay under the starry sky for minutes, as their breathing slowly quieted.

"I'm f-freezing," Potter chattered then sat up, holding out a hand for Severus.

He took it, his fingers feeling numb, yet still sensing how icy Potter's were. He knew his clothes were all completely sodden, they all stuck wetly to his body. He could feel wet sludge in his boots even, his hair looked like he just got out of the shower.

Yet he was not cold. As he sat there, Potter's hand still touching his, he felt nothing just a strange fiery warmth spreading in his body.

* * *

🎄 🎄 🎄 _To be continued_ 🎄 🎄 🎄


	4. Fairy Lights

_thanks for the great responses guys, i'm so happy you are having fun with this!_

* * *

 **🎄 🎄 🎄 Fairy Lights 🎄 🎄 🎄**

 **o.O.o**

Why he wasn't going towards his own room was beyond him. Maybe his brain was frozen like the rest of his body and he followed Potter blindly. Or perhaps it was Potter's cluttered "W-we should h-have a d-drink to w-warm up," that made him turn left inside of right. Perhaps, something entirely else dictated his moves, but the fact remained, he was following Potter on empty corridors then they both walked into his chambers.

Hovering, colourful fairy lights, not the muggle kind but actual fairies, lit up once they entered the room as if they sensed their presence.

He hated colourful fairy lights, found them too ostentatious. He always preferred the warm-lighted ones even as a child, but his father had insisted on the colourful ones.

Potter, too, it seemed preferred this kind. There was a bunch of fairies nestled in pine branches over the fireplace and another group all the way up on the handrail of the spiralling staircase leading up to the bedroom. They barely twinkled, just enough to bring a dim light to the room, but not enough for Severus to see details.

He knew the layout of the room, had lived in one just like this in the past twenty years. There was a bathroom to their left, but Potter did not go that way. He went straight to the fire, spelling it from smouldering ambers to roaring flames. Severus walked there too, his steps slow but not fully conscious or thought through. He was too aware of Potter's presence as if his whole body had tuned in for the other professor.

Potter took off his heavy, soaked coat and let it drop to the ground. The shirt underneath, which Severus remembered to be deep red and simple cotton now in the dim light looked like black silk, stuck to broad shoulders and slim waist. Severus denied his eyes to go further below, but of course, with his brain still frozen, he had lost control of his own body. What he saw, chased the rest of the coldness from his bones.

Potter looked over his shoulder, the fire glinted on his glasses, and he said in a quiet, rough voice, "T-take your clothes o-off." He was still shaking.

The sentence sent a wild shiver down Severus' body, and he took off his coat and placed it over the couch even before his mind could register that Potter only meant this so that the fire would warm them up more easily. He didn't even suspect that Severus was far from cold, that the only reason Severus wanted to get rid of his clothes would be to cool this burning heat that raged inside him.

As if to prove how oblivious to everything Potter was, he started unbuttoning his shirt, his motions hurried, eager to get right out of the disgustingly wet and cold material. He let it drop to the ground then leaned against the mantel, carefully avoiding the branches with the glittering fairies.

Severus, still a couple steps behind Potter, just stared, unabashed. As Potter stood right in front of the fireplace, only his front was lit by the fire's light, his back was in complete shadow – or would have been, if fairy light from above on the railing wouldn't shine on him. Colourful blotches of lights highlighted the smooth skin, glimmering continuously. When either the fairies or Potter moved, the light created the surreal image that Potter's skin was waving over his body like silk in water. Beneath the skin, he could see every hill and dip of the muscles, tensed up as they were to hold Potter up.

Potter turned around, but the lights stayed, shifting over strong arm, bare chest, flat stomach.

"Aren't you cold?" Potter asked, voice stronger now, and still completely oblivious to Severus' strange thoughts, thanks god.

"No," Severus breathed in deep, hoping the air would chase this insanity out of his mind and would blow out the fire in his body. But it was only fuel to the fire as he felt the scent of pine, and ocean and he took a step towards Potter. Potter recoiled slightly, it would have been unnoticed at any other moment, but Severus' senses seemed to be on the edge now. Severus could only imagine with what hunger he could have stared at the man that it frightened even Harry Potter.

He felt a certain kind of apprehension in the air between them and it made him wake up finally. "Warming charm," he lied easily, and he walked to the fire. The previous moment, because it was not longer than that, was broken, and all was back to normal. He could even feel the cold once more and he welcomed it.

Potter huffed a laugh, then raised his wand and flicked it. Two glasses or red wine appeared on the mantel, he took one of them, while handing the other to Severus.

More alcohol wasn't a good idea Severus was sure, yet he took the glass and ignored the little spark of fire he felt as his fingers brushed against Potter's.

"To Christmas," Potter said tilting his glass.

"To Christmas," Severus echoed.

They drank in quiet for a while, then Potter produced a towel for Severus to dry his hair, while himself took a fluffy blanket and sitting on one end of the couch he huddled in it. Severus took the other side, as far away from the half-naked man as possible.

"I wanted to feel like I'm one of you, not just a student anymore." Said Potter out of nowhere, as if answering a question that was never asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why I socialize so much with the other professors," Potter explained, looking at the fire. "It may have been only three years for you, but I've seen a lot as an Auror during that time. Yet when I came back, I felt like seventeen again. I had to talk to them, get to know them better, to see them as colleagues and not my teachers."

"Why? What does that matter?" Severus asked. "I was the same age as you, when I started teaching here, and never felt the need to chat with Sinistra about my students dating just to feel like one of the professors."

Potter laughed. "I bet you didn't." He placed his empty glass on the table then turned towards Severus. "It mattered to me, because I wanted to feel equal to you. I always perceive my teachers to be above us, regular wizards, but it turns out you enjoy a good gossip as much as any of us." He smiled.

"Not all of us," Severus noted.

"Not you, of course, you stand above all this nonsense like model cars, knitting, or gossiping. It makes one wonder what you do in your free time. We have a bet you know."

Severus raised an eyebrow and drunk the rest of his wine, too, putting the glass aside. "What about?"

"What your secret is."

"My secret?" Severus huffed. "Oh, I have none of those."

Potter laughed out. "Hah, yes, I'm sure. You're the most open person in the world."

"Open enough," commented Severus. "So, what was your bet, Potter. Something dark and dangerous? Something vile?"

He just waved a hand, nonchalant. "Nah, I didn't bet. I didn't have to."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know what your secret is, Snape." He said with confidence. "Why ruin their fun?"

"How could you possibly know what sinister thoughts go on in my mind, Potter?"

The smirk that crossed Potter's face was dangerous. "You'd be surprised, Snape."

Severus huffed, turning away, hopefully hiding the blush those words caused on his face.

Potter yawned loudly, then stood up, the blanket falling off his naked upper body. "It's late, you should go," He said softly.

Severus looked at him, eyes drawn unconsciously to the bare skin, defined now even more by the light of the dancing flames.

"Unless," Potter started saying and heat rose in Severus' body once more, as he thought how that sentence might be finished. But of course, these implications were in his head only and Potter said, smiling, "You want to help wrap all the gifts tomorrow, so I won't have to wake up early."

"Gods no," Severus gasped aghast. He stood and gathered his damp coat from the back of the couch and walked to the door. "Good night," he said.

"Good night," he heard Potter's soft voice as the door closed behind him.

* * *

🎄 🎄 🎄 _**To be continued**_ 🎄 🎄 🎄


	5. Stags

_i feel like I should put out a disclaimer that I know they are all technically reindeers and not stags, but if you tell me that's not a stag prancing on my christmas tree, covering the whole house in green glitter, i_ **will** _fight you._

* * *

 **🎄 🎄 🎄 Stags 🎄 🎄 🎄**

 **o.O.o**

His hatred for stags must be obvious to anyone. James Potter's Animagus form had tormented him during half their time here at Hogwarts and he despised the animal ever since. He always thought his hatred would dissipate over time, and during the rest of the year it had indeed. He had no problem with the beautiful animals as they bravely emerged from the forest to seek out fresh food on the Castle Grounds. Does he was rather found of even, obviously. His own Patronus had been unchanged throughout the years, its significance not lost on Severus.

During Christmas, however, it all changed. It wasn't because of any James-related memory, purely out of the sheer number of stags and reindeers everywhere. Real stags grazed the grounds looking for fresh twigs or some grass, and that would be fine, but their bothers and sisters made out of snow were there too. Inside the castle, reindeer statues made of ice and shining like crystal guarded doors and decorated hallways. Small golden and silver stags hung from all the twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall, but the other trees scattered across the Castle weren't without the animal ornaments either.

It was as if along the years Christmas somehow become the celebration of reindeers, and as their image resembled stags just a tad too much, Severus saw those everywhere instead. Children running around in knitted sweaters seemed to all have a deer motive on it, next to snowflakes and Santas. Deer was on the wrapping paper he covered Sinistra's gift, deer was on the garland and wreath over the mantel in his room.

Even in the teacher's room, as the professors were getting ready to sort out all the gifts Potter and he had bought, there was a stag, this one a living and breathing specimen, with a ridiculous, glowing red nose.

Deer was everywhere, and Severus hated it.

He stood in the back, watching as his colleagues were dropping boxes into an endless big red bag.

Flitwick was already wearing an elf costume. He had pointy ears and long black shoes. Green cap topped his head and long red and white striped stockings covered his legs and he wore a green coat to make it perfect. He did not feel embarrassed at all, given the children in the Infirmary were mostly from his house, he would have done probably anything to make their time better.

McGonagall, wearing red robes and a Christmas hat was putting the harness on the stag. Tiny bells rang as the deer shook its head to make sure that the reins fit well, its charmed nose just glowed merrily. It was unbothered by the professors around it, watched them for a while, then looked outside.

Potter's plan to surprise the children was coming along well, yet the man was nowhere to be seen. Christmas Eve was only a couple of hours away, how the man could take off now was beyond Severus.

"Where's Potter?" He asked Minerva.

The stag snorted at him and Severus took a step back edgily.

"There was a last-minute problem with the reindeer," Minerva explained, caressing the animal in a soothing manner. "He managed to resolve the issue, but it rendered him unable to join us in person." She patted the stag's neck. "But at least we got Bolt here."

Another snort came from the animal, but Minerva was not scared. She just went on petting its neck lightly. "It does put us however in a rather uncomfortable situation." She said looking with expectant eyes at Severus. "Well, not us, you, to be precise."

"Me? I have no business with all this," Severus said motioning at the jolly scene around them. "I allowed it, and that is all."

"I understand, Severus, but you see, we need a Santa. Potter was supposed to ride the animal, but as you can see, that will not happen now."

"What about Hannigan?" Severus asked thinking of the old Arithmancy professor. "He even has the beard."

"He went home. His children and grandchildren are coming, and they need their Santa Claus as well." Minerva answered.

"Slughorn then." Suggested Severus, though he suspected the answer to that even before Minerva opened her mouth again.

"You know he's on a holiday far away from all this snow and coldness. Filius was kind enough to be the elf, and honestly, do you expect me to make Pomona sit up there? Or myself?" She asked. "If Potter manages to come back in time, he _will_ take your place, Severus, but if not, I beg of you, dress up. The children deserve some happiness. You know how bad Dragonpox can be."

"Come now, Severus," Filius said stepping next to him. "You won't have to do anything, just sit on the animal. I'll sort out the presents."

It took them some convincing and the mention of Minerva taking over some tedious tasks from Severus, but in the end, he acquiesced. The dressing up part wasn't that bad, he was spared of wearing the usual Santa outfit, instead he received robes, not unlike his own. The colour was a deep burgundy red, the pants almost black, the shoes leather with a golden buckle. The scarlet cloak was long enough to be draped over the stag's back as well, the velvet heavy on Severus' shoulders. His hair was turned white and one of Minerva's spell grew him a quite nice-looking goatee.

He approached the deer anxiously, who snorted and scraped the marble ground with its hooves. Its great antlers were pointed threateningly at Severus who looked at Minerva with a raised eyebrow as he commented, "Is it tame?"

"As much as it needs to," Minerva murmured quietly, then handed Severus the reins. "It just needs a firm hand." She told Severus with confidence.

There was nothing on the animal's back, no saddle, not even a blanket. He was supposed to ride it bareback, but Severus didn't even know yet how to get on it. Staying up on the deer was another unresolved issue in his mind, but he judged it would be alright to think about it when he was finally on top of the stag.

As if the animal would understand Severus' challenging situation, it suddenly went down to its knees to make it easier for Severus to climb on. Taking a deep breath, he did so, putting a leg over the wide back. Once he was comfortable and in place with his velvet cloak spread on the deer's backside, Severus tapped the animal's neck and it stood up right away.

The animal was all sinuous muscles, he could feel them move right under him. With every step different groups of flesh tensed and released, creating a comfortable rhythm as they walked towards the Infirmary. Flitwick followed on foot with the bag of presents while the other professors trailed along too, curious to see the children's reaction.

It was all lost on Severus though. He only cared about the animal between his legs. It was admittedly beautiful. Its skin radiated a wild heat and Severus couldn't help but caress its smooth, brown fur. It looked back at him, the muscles tensing, spasming underneath Severus' palm. How he once could have despised these magnificent creatures was beyond him.

The deer shook its head as they entered the Infirmary, careful that the sharp ends of its great antlers would not hurt Severus. The bells around its neck jingled merrily and several heads rose from the beds. Children, covered with scaly, green scabs sat up and watched with surprise and mirth the approaching professors.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Flitwick announced and started giving out the presents.

True to his words, Flitwick did most of the job, while McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey helped him with the gifts. Once every box was sorted and presents all opened the children started mingling, showing each other what they got. The pox struck mostly the lower years, but some fifth-, sixth- and seventh-year students were there as well. They received chess-sets, card games and mostly books, while the younger ones got plushies, Quidditch balls, wizarding puzzles and such.

When a first-year student, Carol Montgomery, walked up to Severus and the deer, holding out a small hand to carefully touch it, the stag leaned down its great head and pressed its soft, glowing nose to the palm of the little girl. She giggled gleefully.

Miss Montgomery wasn't the only one curious about the deer and soon there was a larger crowd around them. The stag handled it very nice, it didn't seem edgy at all, though Severus kept calmingly caressing it, just to be sure.

It was all over within half an hour. The small event was a success, the children had fun and seemed happy, yet Severus was disappointed. Potter never showed up and he just couldn't understand, how the young man could have missed this when he spent so much time organizing it. Even the children noticed his absence, asked after him and it made Severus feel irate.

Once the children went back to their beds, boardgames more important now than any animal, Severus directed the stag towards the door with a small nudge of his hips. A part of him didn't want to get off, instead he wanted to take the animal outside and see how fast it could run. He longed to ride the deer outside in the fresh white snow, but Minerva took the reins and led them back to a room, where Severus had to slide off the wide back.

Holding on to the harness, he said goodbye to the animal, scratching the deer's chin and stroking its firm neck. He gave a small kiss on the soft forehead as a final farewell, then went away to change back to his usual teaching robes.

Later that night, at Christmas Eve, he still couldn't get the animal out of his head. It was the whole experience of riding it, as much as the fact it was a stag, an animal, he usually despised. His musings, however, were interrupted when someone knocked on his door.

Potter stood at his threshold, leaning casually against the frame. He looked slightly flushed as if he had just come in from the cold.

"The prodigal son returns," Severus commented coldly as he saw the man.

"Hi," Potter smiled. "Can I come in?"

"If you must…" said Severus stepping away but leaving the door open for the man.

"So, I heard you took my place today. Did you have fun?" Asked Potter as he walked inside.

"Hardly," Severus answered, untruthful. "What kept you away?" He asked sternly.

Potter laughed at that, shaking his head. "You don't get it, do you?"

"No, Potter," Severus admitted heatedly, sneering, "I do not _get_ you at all. You organize all this, practically bribe me to allow it. You spend hours finding the perfect gifts, days to make all the arrangements necessary, you even produce a damn deer, and then you don't show up. No, I don't understand this at all. What could have been more important to you than this?"

"As long as the children were happy, it's all good." Potter said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter to me that they didn't see me."

"It matters to them!" said Severus. "These children look up to you, though I cannot fathom why." There was cold disappointment in Severus voice, but it didn't seem to affect Potter at all. He just kept on smiling. Furious, Severus marched up to him wanting to slap him or do something else, equally inappropriate that would get the smile off his face,. "It should have been you on that stag, Potter, not me."

"Now that would have been impossible." Potter laughed turning away from Severus.

"And why is that?" Severus asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

He waited for the answer silently for a few minutes, while Potter stared blindly at the fire. Severus suspected there was something more to this and was ready to press the young professor on the subject, but then Potter spoke up, talking to the flames.

"I don't want the attention." He said quietly. "I didn't want them saying _I got a gift from Harry Potter_ , I wanted them to believe it was from Hogwarts, from all of us." As he turned back, he looked Severus in the eyes. "All I wanted was to see them happy."

"But you didn't, did you?" Severus asked. "You didn't bother to show up in the end.

"I was there, Snape." Potter said quietly. "I saw Flitwick the elf, I saw the bright gleam in their eyes when they opened the gifts, I felt the excitement, saw little Miss Montgomery. I even heard their _very_ wicked comments regarding you."

"What comments?" Severus demanded.

"Snape, you looked-" Potter stopped himself, shaking his head for a moment then the infuriating smile was back on his face. "Let's just say, sitting in Santa's lap has never been so appealing to girls _and_ boys wild with hormones."

Severus stared at Potter feeling a blush creeping up his face. He straightened his features. "So you hid under your cloak just so some teenage girls wouldn't fawn over you? Is that it? I'm surprised your ego fits this castle, Potter." Severus remarked.

He walked to the door, opening it. "Leave now, I'm busy."

Hands in his pockets, Potter watched the ground for a moment, then intense eyes were on Severus. "Really? A cloak? That's your best guess?" He said. "I thought you were cleverer than that."

He pointed his want to the ceiling and the candle lights dimmed bringing the room into almost full darkness.

Potter wasn't flushed, his nose wasn't red from the cold. It was still slightly glowing and in the dark, Severus saw it clearly. The moment he understood, his face turned crimson red right away.

"The stag… you… the stag…" He stuttered staring wide eyed at the man.

"I learned Animagic a year ago," Potter told him walking towards the door. He stepped right next to Severus, and there was something almost shy about the way the young man looked at him, but with his smile and careless stance, his hands still pocketed, he seemed more mischievous than anything.

"I rather you kept this a secret, Severus" said Potter quietly, looking ahead and not at him anymore. "It's more than enough to hear Minerva's teasing comments, but to have the whole school gossiping about Severus Snape riding Harry Potter… I don't think we'd want that." He winked, then disappeared on the dark corridor.

* * *

🎄 🎄 🎄 To be Continued 🎄 🎄 🎄


	6. Surprises

_First time in my life, I finally have my own Christmas tree. I wish I could sit all of you around it and make you eat some gingerbread cookies to show my love. Unfortunately, I cannot do that, but I can give you a new chapter. So here you go._

* * *

 **🎄 🎄 🎄Surprises 🎄 🎄 🎄**

 **o.O.o**

Incidents like this were why Severus so deeply despised surprises. Why would people have believed he liked surprises? Was there anyone who truly enjoyed feeling shocked? The rapid heartbeat, the nervous sweating, the slight tremor as instincts kicked in to scream danger even though there was none, and most of all the humiliation – who would willingly put themselves through this?

He had been surprised enough times, Dumbledore made sure of that, and caused some surprises himself as well, yet his feelings had changed not. He just simply hated it. There was always a catch with them. Surprise visit from Minerva when he planned a quiet night? Awkward. Surprise gift when he had nothing to give back? Awkward. Surprise Death Eater meeting called together while he was dining in the bloody Great Hall? Extremely awkward.

Why couldn't people understand that living as a spy made him hate surprises as they meant nothing good. Spells, mental shields, or healing potions could mean the difference in life or death for Severus and surprises robbed him of being prepared. While some sought the adrenalin rush a surprise might cause, being ready for whatever shock life would bring was calming to Severus.

Maybe that was why he didn't like Potter. Because Potter was unpredictable. Severus never imagined he would willingly come back to Hogwarts, especially not to teach. He never expected him to be any good at it, yet he was. He never expected to be forgiven by the boy for all the terrible deeds he had done, yet Potter held no enmity towards him.

He never expected that Christmas shopping with Potter could be fun.

He never expected that rolling around in cold snow with Potter would make him as aroused as it did.

He never expected that colourful fairy lights looked so beautiful on Potter's bare skin.

And most importantly, he had never in his life would have expected that he _longed_ to ride Potter – be it as a stag or in his human form.

Why would they not tell him the stag was Potter? Why would Minerva lie? Just to humiliate him? To her own amusement? She had known yet said nothing, even when Severus asked where Potter was, she just lied, though Potter was _right in front of them_ and she knew it. Despicable, outrages. A damn betrayal.

The next morning, on Christmas day, Severus was working in the Headmaster's office, ready to avoid everyone for however long it took to forget last afternoon's accident. The urging knocks on his door however didn't seem to let him hide in peace.

"Just leave," he murmured quietly, hoping that whoever disturbed him on Christmas morning would have better things to do and would leave once not hearing an admittance.

Unfortunately for him, Minerva had ears as good as cats' and she walked in. "Merry Christmas," she said as a greeting. "Why aren't you down, having breakfast?"

Severus placed his quill down and looked at his professor. Minerva did not quail under his frown.

"Why?" He asked simply, ignoring her question.

"Why what, Severus?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean, Minerva."

"Would you have sat on him otherwise?"

The wording made Severus blush. "I would have preferred to make that decision myself." He grunted, rising from his chair. "You lied to me. Potter's lies I can tolerate, but not yours, Minerva."

"I didn't lie," She waved nonchalantly. "A reindeer was supposed to come, but it arrived injured. It got into a blizzard, the poor thing. Harry and Hagrid took care of it, but by the time they finished, we were out of time. I suggested he changes into his Animagus form and I handle the rest."

"Oh, so it was your idea?" Severus sneered.

"Mostly, yes." Minerva nodded. "Though might I add, he could have changed any moment, he finds the situation unwanted. But he thought the children were more important. Or perhaps, he just does not have a problem with being under you." She smirked.

"MINERVA!" Severus sputtered, cheeks flushing, because, honestly, he wouldn't have a problem with that either.

Knowing, smug smile still in place, Minerva just said, "That was very vulgar of me, I admit. Come, Severus, let's have breakfast and we shall discuss my punishment."

Sighing, Severus straightened himself, and headed after her. Maybe breakfast wasn't a bad idea after all. As they both walked outside the office and down the staircase, Minerva resumed chatting.

"So, did you figure out, who was your Secret Santa?"

"My secret-what?" Severus thought for a moment, then remembered that what started all this was the Secret Santa and him asking Potter's help to find the perfect gift for Sinistra. "Oh, no, not yet." He answered but failed to admit that the reason for that was that his thoughts were otherwise occupied. He looked back towards his chamber with some curiosity.

"I'll do it after breakfast," he noted then followed Minerva.

After breakfast an urgent business called him away, then Poppy needed some help in the Infirmary. By the time, Severus got back to his chambers to open some presents, it was almost late evening. There, at the feet of his bed was a small pile of nicely wrapped gifts, most of them from his colleagues. He opened all the ones with names on them and left the only nameless one to last.

The box was slightly heavy and something was sliding in it as he turned it around. He did not shake it, thinking of the bottle of Laphfroaig. He sat down onto the bed and carefully started unwrapping the gift, using only one hand while also pointing his wand at it, just to be sure.

He peaked inside, then almost tore the box open in his haste to take a better look at the content.

It was a small dragon. And not even any kind of dragon, but Smaug. Red and gold scales glinted in the candle light and golden eyes peered up at Severus. It was so lifelike, Severus' breath hitched for a moment. He lifted it carefully from the box and a small piece of parchment fell out with it.

He tapped it with his wand and the parchment unrolled.

 _I told you I know your secret,_ said the message and immediately, Severus knew who it was from.

He stood from the bed and headed out with fast strides, carrying the plastic toy still in his hands. He didn't even stop to knock, he just stormed inside Potter's room.

The man was there, leaning against the mantel, staring at the fire, then once he heard the bang of the door, he looked up. As he noticed the toy on Severus' palm, he smiled.

"I see you got my message."

"What's the meaning of this?" Severus demanded. How could Potter possibly know about this?

Confusion clouded Potter's expression for a moment. "Was I wrong?" He asked disappointed.

"No," admitted Severus, though his voice was cold. "Which is exactly why I demand to know how you knew."

"Oh," Potter smiled relieved. "Occlumency lessons," he shrugged as if an invasion of Severus' mind would be perfectly alright. "You remember I saw some of your memories? This was among them." He said softly as if the memory was his own. "It wasn't as vivid as the rest, more like hazy pictures really." He looked away from Severus and into the fire again. "A saw the book and a woman and you, holding the toy. I saw you play with it. I saw it fly. I… felt your happiness."

As Potter talked, Severus felt the dragon move on his palm. He looked down and Smaug looked back at him. Golden eyes blinked, and the dragon tilted its head.

A small gasp escaped Severus as he watched the dragon sniff him, tilting his head left or right. Clawed legs and warm body slid on Severus' palm as Smaug perched on his hand, stretching his long neck, serpent tongue flickering out to taste the air. He opened his great wings as if to test if they still worked, then sharp talons pricked Severus as he suddenly pushed away and rose into the air.

He circled around Severus' head, roaring in small voice, flying higher and higher. Mesmerized Severus watched as fairies rose from their branches and dashed away from the dragon, but he chased them, fast, vicious, but beautiful.

Potter's eyes weren't on the dragon, they observed Severus. "Merry Christmas?" He asked hesitant with a light smile.

Severus huffed then walked to the fireplace as well.

They stayed quiet for a while, and Severus knew an explanation was expected. It took him a few minutes to collect his thought, his eyes following the dragon as it ate up Potter's fairy lights.

"Fantasy has been a… sanctuary to me." Severus admitted quietly. "It fascinated me what Muggles could come up with and I found I can get lost in their world – a world I _knew_ existed. It fuelled my desire to enter the Wizarding World as soon as possible."

"I thought this would make you happy," Potter noted. "But you look sad."

"Because I had to realize that that world does not exist and I'm not the selfless hero, I once hoped to be."

"You're a hero alright," Potter shrugged, smiling. "And perfect characters bore me stiff anyway."

Severus watched him for a moment, bright green eyes and messy black hair, all grown up but still playful enough. He could no longer deny it, there was something in Potter he positively liked. Not just his looks, but maybe his daring nature, his insufferable smile or the warmth in his eyes when he looked at Severus.

Potter produced two glasses or red wine and then handed one to him.

"So," he started cheerfully, trying to lift the heavy silence. "Did I manage to surprise you?"

"You always do," Severus admitted with a huff.

"I rephrase. Did I manage to get you the _perfect_ gift?" Potter asked taking a sip from his wine.

There was one thing Severus would want more perhaps, but that was more of a fantasy than a talking dragon could ever be. "Yes, Potter, you did." He said though.

"Good," said the young man. They stood around for a while, drinking the wine, while Potter chattered about the other professors and the gifts they received. Slughorn had picked his name, who sent him a box of chocolate and some parchments from Chile about local beasts.

It was a good gift, but not the perfect one, clearly.

"So, what was your wish for Christmas, Potter?" Severus asked.

"I just wanted all the kids who are stuck here to be happy. Simple as that." He smiled.

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either. At least Severus hoped it wasn't.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're even less interesting as I originally thought." He sighed looking Potter dead in the eyes as he leaned against the mantel. "There must be something, a drop of selfishness in that Gryffindor heart of yours. Tell me, Potter, if you were the most selfish human being on this planet, what would you truly wish for Christmas?" He didn't intend his voice to go as low as it did, to sound so raspy, almost alluring. "What is your deepest desire?"

Potter took a deep, shaky breath, chest rising, as his eyes raked over Severus' whole body. His intention was unmistakable as his eyes flared up for a moment. Then he took a step back as if something had frightened him.

"I've got a job I love, children who adore me, friends, good food, good wine," he raised his glass. "What else could I wish for?"

"Are you telling me, you have absolutely everything?" Severus asked. He walked towards Potter's couch and placed his glass on the coffee table that was still littered with wrapping paper and ribbons. He took one, a pretty red one, and sat down.

Potter watched from a couple feet away, standing still at the fireplace as the silky ribbon became animated and slid between Severus' fingers like a crimson snake.

"Everything I can have, yes." Potter said quietly, carefully.

"You asked me, back in London," Severus started saying, his eyes on the ribbon as it slipped up on his arm, "what I would give you for Christmas. I thought about it for a while, and I think I finally got it."

Even from this distance he could hear the shaky exhale from Potter as the man watched the red band of cloth reach Severus' shoulder then slip underneath his shirt. From now on, Potter could only imagine where the silk was, and Severus had not a single doubt the man was doing just that.

"Do you want to know what it is?" He asked, a deep sigh leaving his mouth as the ribbon slithered down his chest and slipped beneath the waistband of his pants.

"Yes," grunted Potter, almost panting as he stared with intense eyes at Severus.

"Well then," said Severus in a deep, sultry voice, "why don't you come and open your present?"

Legs wide apart with ribbon perfectly in place, he waited.

* * *

🎄 🎄 🎄 _To be Continued_ 🎄 🎄 🎄


	7. And One Thing He Loves

_Well here you go lovelies, the last chapter. And because it's Christmas here is a soppy message, too: Thank you. I cannot say this enough. I've been writing fanfiction for years, but I couldn't do it without you and not just because you lovelies are my audience. Your comments keep me enthusiastic, they make me want to be better, to improve, they give me confidence, they warm my heart. I think I can count on one hand (ONE!) how many rude comments I got, but there is not enough hair on my head to count every nice, inspiring message. I am grateful for your continued support, no matter if you're here for only one maybe two stories, or bing-read all my works, whether you've been with me from the beginning or joined me along the way. So again, thank you my lovelies. Hope you'll have a very happy Christmas and I wish you only the best for 2019 ❤_

 _PS: I made a sort of post card for this story that I wish I could send you all. It cannot be displayed on FFN, so if you would like to see it, please head over to Archive of Our Own, I have the same name there as well!_

* * *

🎄 🎄 🎄 ** _And One He Loves_** 🎄 🎄 🎄

 **o.O.o**

There were five things Severus hated about Christmas but there was one thing he still loved more than anything. The face of someone opening a present. That moment of anticipation, of hope and eagerness. That single moment when all desires could come true, when the possibility of what the wrapping paper hid was eternal and all options better than the last. A moment of joyful expectation followed by elation.

Potter had that same expression on his face. As his wineglass slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor, red wine sloshed all over the carped. He took a tentative step towards Severus, then one more, another and suddenly he was towering over Severus.

He did not say anything; his silence was unnerving. It couldn't be that Severus misread all this, could it? Potter watched him, eyes roaming his body, his face, analysing his expression, his movements or lack of them. Then suddenly, as a child tears into the packaging he knelt down and pressed his lips against Severus' neck, where he had last seen the crimson ribbon.

Severus could feel the shaky breath on his bare skin, wet and hot. Just having Potter there, so tantalizingly close, hips pressing his legs further apart made him achingly hard.

"This better not be a bloody joke," Potter grunted against his neck, hands running up Severus' chest, undoing buttons starting from the top.

Potter's lips grazed his collarbones and sucked on his skin. Wet tongue swiped across his throat, then Potter bit down teasingly.

"Fuck," Severus moaned, throwing his head back for a moment then his eyes return to the scene in front of him.

Potter looked up at him, lips glistening wetly. There was something careful in his green eyes. Something restrained his moves.

Severus pulled him further up by his messy mop and kissed him ardently. Potter moaned, his whole body suddenly pressing against Severus, hand fisting in his long hair almost tearing it out. Caution was thrown out the window, his moves turning wild and a moment later Severus even understood why.

"You're not joking," Potter stated surprised, panting slightly, as he pulled away. There was something akin to relief on his face then he leaned in and kissed Severus again.

"Of course, I am not joking," Severus answered the moment his lips became free again. "What a foolish joke this would make."

They looked at each other for a long moment, before Potter said, "You know, I thought you purposefully didn't realize what I'm trying to do here."

"Which was? Seduce me?"

"Yeah!" Harry laughed. "I asked you out for dinner!"

"We're colleagues, we dine together regularly. Besides, you asked me to go shopping with you. Hardly counts as a date."

"I technically humped you in the snow that night!"

"It was a snowball fight that we will not mention ever again."

"I was half naked in front of you!"

"Your clothes were frozen stiff from the cold, Potter. How was I supposed to know that wasn't the only reason why you undressed?"

"Severus my clothes weren't the only thing stiff that night, you must realize that."

"Well, now I do." Severus admitted.

"You're an idiot."

"Or perhaps your seducing techniques are rather rusty. No one in their right mind would have realized what you're attempting to achieve."

"Minerva did! Why do you think she made you ride me?"

"I'll curse her for that." Severus huffed.

"Don't. I enjoyed it." Potter had the audacity to blush at that.

"So did I." Severus admitted.

Green eyes bore into onyx. "Severus?" Harry asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Yes?"

"Where is the ribbon?" Potter asked breathless.

"You know perfectly well, were it is. And let me tell you, for future reference of course, that _that_ is how you seduce someone."

Harry laughed then kissed him again. Soft lips pressed urgently against Severus as Potter's whole body pushed him further into the couch.

"That ribbon… it is getting awfully uncomfortable, Potter," Severus noted between kisses. "Is there something you plan to do about it?"

"Oh yeah," Potter moaned and that look Severus loved so much was back on his face. In any other circumstance, would this be about toy dragons, books or jumpers, it could have been an innocent look, but this was about a lot more and Potter's expression was wild, untamed and full of desire.

Severus went in for another kiss, one hand grasping hair, the other going straight for Potter's cock. The ribbon around his own was driving him insane and he wanted to feel if Potter was in any similar circumstance.

"Well, that was quick," he commented slyly but Potter just chuckled breathlessly, forehead resting on Severus shoulder. He let out little whimpers as Severus moved his hand, rubbing the hard erection.

"Not surprising, as I was thinking about you even before you marched in here. You have a new nickname among the students, you know. Santa Snape, they call you. They either want to sit in your lap or be punished by you." Potter explained as he hurriedly unfasted Severus' belt.

"And which one do _you_ want, Harry?" Severus asked silkily, then a loud moan escaped him as Potter finally wrapped his hand around his cock and pulled it out. He finally found the red ribbon, tied tightly at the base of Severus' erection, and Potter gave it a small, teasing caress with his finger, his gaze all but burning Severus.

"I just want to taste your candy cane," Potter smirked and lowered his head.

Hot lips encaged Severus' cock and he felt himself melt.

"Mother of Merlin, Potter," Severus groaned as Harry started sucking. His hand grasped into silky black hair, trying hard not to thrust up.

Cheeks flushed and emerald eyes almost glimmering with need, Potter licked the whole length of his erection, tongue swiping over and over the sensitive tip. Potter pushed further, taking the long member fully then swallowed around it and Severus cried out loud, as he felt the tightness of Potter's throat convulse even more.

Severus' cock slipped out of Harry's wet mouth with an indecent pop, but swollen lips didn't remain idle. As hands grabbed him moving up and down with firm strokes. Potter avoided touching the ribbon yet, left it undone, and the hard knot all but cut into Severus now. His cock was pulsing as Potter sucked his balls for a while, before he moved back to swiping small licks across the glans.

"You're killing me," he murmured caressing Harry's body softly.

"We don't want that," answered Potter smiling up at him. He bit his lower lips as he said, "I don't want to break my new toy in the first night." He played with the ribbon but didn't unfasten it just yet.

"Why don't we focus on something else then?" Asked Severus as he gripped Potter's arm and pulled him until he was sitting in his lap. They were kissing again, mindlessly biting and licking at each other's mouth, tongues doing a wild dance, hands caressing, tearing clothes apart.

Magic might have been involved but the next moment when Severus opened his eyes, Potter was half naked, his pants undone, bulging cock begging for Severus to be freed.

"Please… Severus please…" Harry begged pressing his body against Severus, cock sliding against his erection making them both moan harshly. Severus enjoyed the connection for a while, then finally reached for Potter's manhood.

Harry was hard like steel, the skin like velvet as Severus reached beneath the black shorts. Potter fell forward hands clutching at Severus' hair, hips pushing back and forward. Severus grasped hard, thumb sliding over the soft head in circles, fingers fisted around the hardness, eager and keen to feel every inch.

Potter moaned and gasped next to his ear, lips touching the sensitive cartridge as he cradled Severus head, unable to do more than just whimper at the sensation.

Severus reached underneath the man, rolling the balls on his palm a couple times, then moved even further.

"Is this okay?" He asked breathless, fingertip circling around Potter's hole.

"It's not just bloody okay, at this point it's fucking expected, Severus," Potter grunted then pushed back needy. A couple moments and a spell later, Severus had a finger up Potter's arse, wriggling around, and thrusting in and out.

"God damn…" moaned Harry, impatiently pressing back, thrashing between the fingers stroking his hard cock and the digit inside him. "Severus please…" He said desperately. "It's not enough…" He whined.

Severus pressed in one more finger, then a couple minutes later, when he felt Potter loose enough, another one. He almost came, his cock was weeping and swollen as the ribbon was still in place. Potter's fervent pleading, his body sliding against him, hard cock twitching in his hand was just too much and feeling the tight heat of his body on his fingers would have made him come – had the ribbon not be so tight.

Potter batted away his hands and reached between their bodies. Green eyes on Severus, he took his cock, gave it a couple strokes as if it needed to be hardened even more, then aligned himself over Severus' lap.

"Well I guess it's only fair," Harry said whimpering with need as he lowered himself on Severus' cock, "that I ride you too." He smirked, but Severus pushed up and Potter's breathing hitched.

"I hope you like running, because when we're done here, I'm going to take you outside for a ride, Potter." Severus growled as he attacked Harry's lips, kissing him wildly as his hands grasped Potter's hips and he pulled him further down on his cock. "Then, once we're inside again, I'm going to ride you all over because I want to feel _this_ deep in me." He stroked Harry's cock, hand fisted hard around it and his eyes closed, almost as if he could feel the pressure inside himself.

"Yes," Potter groaned, "Oh yes!" He rose from Severus lap, his tight channel tensing round Severus' shaft, then he lowered himself slowly at first then his moves became faster and faster. Severus hugged the body to himself, hands caressing Potter's naked back and round, firm buttocks, feeling the muscles tense and release beneath his fingers.

Potter leaned back grasping Severus' shaky knees for support as he rocked himself back and forth, cock bobbing against Severus' bare stomach. It was leaking sticky precome and Severus reached down to scoop it onto his finger. Potter watched him with avid, pleasure filled gaze as Severus licked his precome off and hummed with satisfaction. Potter leaned in, wicked grin on his lips as his tongue swiped against Severus' finger and lips as they were still close enough, then slid inside Severus' mouth for another wild dance.

Severus wanted to come so bad but the god damn ribbon was still around his prick. He knew it would take only a second, a whispered spell and it would be off him as easily as it came, but he also understood that this decision wasn't his to make. So, instead of the ribbon he grasped Potter's cock and jerked it with fast and firm motions. Harry threw his head back, moaning ardently, so loud he made the dragon toy jump frightened in the air again and move deeper into the room.

A moment later Harry came, ribbons of hot spunk spurted onto Severus belly. Potter fell forwards and at the same moment Severus felt the ribbon finally let loose and fall off him. He saw stars as he pushed up into Potter with a couple more thrusts then he came as a wild cry broke out of him.

They fell back against the couch, panting hard, warm bodies sticky with come and sweat, but neither of them cared. Potter fidgeted slightly for a couple more minutes, his sensitive cock rubbing against Severus' belly and making him gasp over and over again. He seemed to enjoy the slow torture and Severus didn't mind it either since he was still inside the wriggling body.

Lazily, Potter kissed his jawline up to Severus' ear then said in a quiet, satisfied drawl, "So, how long do I get to keep this Christmas present of mine?"

Severus smiled, pulling Potter in for a small kiss then said, "As long as you love it, you'll get to keep it, Harry."

"Well, I'm afraid you'll be staying with me for a while then, Severus."

* * *

🎄 🎄 🎄 ** _Merry Christmas my Lovelies!_** 🎄 🎄 🎄


End file.
